1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of this invention relates to shampooing devices and more particularly discloses an improved shampooing tray of the type used for the drainage of water from an individual's head being shampooed to a sink, and a method of attaching same to the individual being shampooed.
2. History of the Prior Art
There are many shampooing devices disclosed in the prior art which allow for an individual to sit in an upright position and have water drained from the individual's head while being shampooed into a sink or sink-like apparatus. The present inventor has received U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,054 for such a shampoo device. This patent and the references cited therein are related to the field of the present invention.
Problems have arisen when using the trays of the prior art in holding the tray to the user without discomfort. Some trays have utilized a collar member for attachment which extends around the neck of the individual being shampooed. It has been found that certain individuals such as the elderly and disabled feel the pressure of the collar around their throats due to the weight of the shampooing tray, and such choking pressure becomes uncomfortable thereby making the use of the device inadvisable for these individuals.